


A Mother's Love

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [16]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Norse - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Frigga decides to take Loki under her wing, Frigga is a fab mum, Gen, Loki needs his mum, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga decides it is time for Loki to take on the ownership of a horse to teach him responsibility and to ride, but before they even get there she realises what her role in the little boy's life will entail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

“What is it? What is it?”

 

Frigga laughed as the little boy jumped up and down beside her, trying to look inside the box she was carrying,

 

“Patience, Loki! Let me put it on the bed.” The Queen of Asgard crossed to where her sons slept and placed the large box on the duvet. “Now,” She said looking down at the excited young Prince, “you may open it.” She stood back as Loki flashed a smile at her and then took the lid from the box. Folded neatly inside was a beautifully tailored black velvet riding jacket. Underneath it was a crisp white shirt with deep blue cravat and a pair of black jodhpurs. In the very bottom of the box, there was also a riding helmet and a pair of black riding boots.

 

Loki carefully lifted out each item, placing the clothes neatly on the bed and the boots on the floor. He stroked the black velvet of the riding jacket with his fingertips and looked up to the expectant face of his mother. “Am I going riding?” He asked in his young voice, “Are we going to the stables?”

“Yes, my son!” Grinned Frigga. “All great Kings are talented horsemen – and you shall be no different. Now, let us get you changed into your new riding clothes.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“The first thing we have to do is introduce you to your horse.” Said Frigga as she walked to the stables hand-in-hand with her son. His little legs moved fast to keep up with her; he had not long since turned three and the Queen was determined he should have all the same opportunities as Thor, Odin’s son and the elder of the three Princes she had adopted as her own. Thor was rapidly developing into the son Odin desired as a successor and The All- Father did not make a lot of time for Loki, preferring instead to leave Frigga to make most of the decisions regarding his upbringing and tuition. Needless to say, she was excited about the displays of magic that she had seen during Loki’s short life, although he seemed to be naturally starting to hide his ability from others, as if he sensed it was not something to be flaunted or to show off about. Indeed, he had not displayed his ability directly in front of the King since the time he had re-ignited Thor’s birthday cake candles when he had only been a year old.

 

Loki also showed interest in fixing things – manually as well as magically. He had an innate curiosity as to how things worked and she had often found him dismantling things to see how they were constructed. Frigga smiled as he trotted alongside her, chattering about the anticipated first lesson in riding. Loki was going to grow up to be a fine man, just as Thor would but in a completely different way. Thor’s natural physical and mental inclination towards that of a warrior was perfect as the heir apparent and it was not really any wonder that Odin had taken him under his wing so readily. Loki however, was slim for a toddler and already showing signs of height and grace. The way he sometimes approached things carefully and with great consideration set him apart from his friends somewhat and almost belied his young age.

 

The two Royals emerged from the Palace into the substantial grounds and made their way to the stables. The warm sunshine shone down and the smell of sawdust floated along in the air; it was a beautiful day just right for learning all about how to ride a horse. Yet, as they approached the stableyard and the general noise of horses, hooves, whinnying and grooms talking and laughing reached them, Frigga was surprised to find Loki slowing down a little bit and starting to trail behind her. She stopped walking and held her hand out to the little boy, who was regarding the scene with eyes wide with apprehension.

 

“Come along Loki. Why don’t we go to meet your fine steed?”

 

Her three year old son looked up to her as he held onto her riding skirts and she saw the uncertainty lingering there. The excitement of unwrapping his riding outfit had disappeared to be replaced by sudden reluctance.

 

Although Loki had been around horses all his life, up until now he had only ridden a horse whilst held on a saddle in front of an adult rider or just in a carriage pulled by the Royal team of horses. He had suddenly realised that today he would be expected to go it alone and the sight of the many horses in the yard being attended by grooms and riders was now scaring him. They were all huge! In his three year old mind it seemed as though they reached right up to the sky! He looked all around at the various activities in front of them; a groom was exercising a large black stallion in the ménage, half a dozen mounted soldiers suddenly cantered by in a flurry of hooves and bright uniforms making a tremendous noise, a large dray neighed loudly and snorted as it stood waiting to be shod. All this, along with the smells of the stableyard assaulted his young senses and all his enthusiasm for his first lesson in equestrianism vanished.

 

“Móðir…” Loki whispered the name he only used for Frigga when he was worried, tired or being affectionate, and the Queen realised he was not happy. She crouched down beside him and turned him to look at her, away from the view of the crowded and busy yard.

“Noisy, is it not?!” She said with an astonished smile.

“Yes…”

“And it smells a little, too!” Frigga laughed and raised her eyebrows as she pinched her nostrils closed with her gloved fingers.

A small smile flickered at the corners of Loki’s cherubic mouth as his mother tried to distract him.

“At least we are not going to have to deal with one of those huge horses.” She added, “I have a really friendly one for you to meet today. A special one not of Asgard. Yours is of Midgard – a small place named Wales and he is actually called a pony. He is nothing like these loud and haughty creatures!” Her eyes shined, reflecting her smile as she hoped Loki would start to cheer up and look forward to meeting the pony.

 

After a few moments, he gave her a brief smile. “He is not a giant? He does not reach up to the sky?” Came the uncertain questions from his serious countenance.

“No my son, he is not a giant.”

“And he is quiet?” Asked the Prince, taking her offered hand.

“Yes,” Said Frigga, standing back up. “He is very patient and very quiet. Unless he gets excited, of course. But you also become loud when you are excited, do you not?”

Loki giggled a little, “Yes Móðir, I do.” He thought for a moment, “As does Thor!” he blurted, to remind her that his older brother could be quite boisterous on occasion.

“Yes, as does Thor.” Laughed Frigga as Loki started to walk with her once again.

“What colour is my pony?” He asked, “And – oh – what is his name? I hope it is a good name…” As the young Prince’s interest was suddenly re-ignited, the two of them walked out to one of the paddocks where the pony was waiting and Frigga gave a sigh of relief.

 

Although Loki seemed to be a very astute and highly intelligent boy for his age, it was also apparent that he was sensitive and reasonably cautious, and would need support as he grew up in order to help him achieve his full potential. It would be complicated, given his birth heritage – a subject that would have to be handled particularly carefully. The Queen of Asgard smiled happily down at her son who was now pulling her towards the paddock having espied the pony; if Odin could foster Thor’s maturation into a warrior King, then surely she could be there for Loki as he found his way in life and, in doing so, help him to become just as fine a man as his brother would.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Loki. To the Asgardian moon and back. All incarnations, from Norse mythology to Marvel comics to films and right through to fan art and fan fiction. It's why I am here. Please bear with me while I have another spurt of cute Loki writing. It gives me a break from the heavier stuff and helps me to recharge my murderous and adult batteries!!
> 
> But nothing has struck a chord so deeply with me as that of the canon of Frigga and Loki as formed by Rene Russo and Tom Hiddleston in their relationship as mother and son. These two very talented actors took their roles and turned them into something deeper. There are many themes that repeat between the two of them if you watch the films closely enough, including facial expressions and ways of moving. And so here we are. Another little story I made up about that mother and son which fuels the idea that she was his very rock.


End file.
